The New Kagome
by The Death Runner
Summary: when Kagome goes through some canges she rushes home to be met with a even bigger surprise!what this two new demons? read to find out! inu/kag (working on chapter 12)
1. The Changes

**The New Kagome**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters**

Chapter 1 the differences

Kagome woke up with a splitting headache and noticed something strange, she was more sensitive to sound and light. As she got up another thing caught her attention she could smell something like cedar and pine mixed with vanilla , so she followed her nose to pinpoint it as she got out of the hut and was walking to the well the smell got stronger, she stopped at the goshimboku and looked up she seen Inuyasha sitting on a branch sleeping.

as she was looking at him sleeping she noticed his nose twitch and thought ' i wonder if he knows I'm here ' as she still was looking at him he cracked a eye open and looked around and his eye landed on Kagome he jumped down and looked at her in a wierd way. He said

" Kagome is that you ? "

" what do you mean is it me of corse it's me Inuyasha "

" well you don't look like you anymore "

" what do you mean ? "

" you look more like me ! "

" . . ."

kagome took off to the hut at a dead run. all you could see was a black and green blur, and at that time she ran past Sango and Miroku who were walking towards the hut of Kaede which was where Kagome was both stoped dead in thier tracks.

Sango said " what the hell was that "

" It looked like a green and black blur " stated Miroku while inching his 'cursed hand' nearer and nearer to Sango's butt which as soon as he touched Sango wacked him with her hiraikostu while screaming " pervert " .

At the hut Kagome had grabbed the mirror she brought with her .she brought it up to her face and was so shocked to see her eyes , she seen two golden orbs like the sun staring back at her, two little dog ears on the top of her head and as she looked at her nails they had changed from normal fingernails to claws.

she thought ' I'm a inu-hanyou like Inuyasha ' then she took of to the well but not before leaving a note for Sango , Kaede , Miroku and Shippo .

she was met with the sight of Inuyasha waiting for her there and he said as he took her hand

" Why are you a inu-hanyou? ".

" I. . . I. . . I don't know" she stuttered out.

" That is why im going home to ask my mom "

" Can I come with you ? "Inuyasha asked rather than demanded it, which shocked her.

" Ok you can come but you have to behave your self "

" Feh fine "

He took her hand and the both jumped into the well

On the other side of the well Inuyasha told kagome to get on his back ,as soon as she was on he leaped out of the well she took a sniff of the airand immediately covered her nose and said " Inuyasha how can you stand the smells here "

" I focus on your scent "

Al kagome could do was gasp in shock " you said you didn't like my scent " then Inuyasha said " I lied, I know I shouldn't have but I love your scent it smell like cherry and sakara blossoms "

" Really, you like my scent "

" I like your scent too, it smell like the woods after a nice rain "

They went to the house to see her mother when Inuyasha started to growl. He said " there's a demon in there " as he reached for his sword and started to pull it out but before he had the chance Kagome's mother opened the door .

Kagome stared in shock. There her mother stood a full fledged demon.

PLZ REVIEWill update whe i have 15 to 20 reviews


	2. Surprises

**Chapter 2 Surprises**

**I put this chapter up early because i liked all ther reviews i was getting**

All Kagome could say was " mom you're a . . . a. . . . a demon "

Then Kagome fainted on the spot

As Kagome awoke to a strange but familiar smell, she remembered what she seen when she got home, her mother was a demon and didn't tell her.

Now that upset her but she didn't have time to think about it because Inuyasha walked in and hugged her which was a unusual thing for him to do

" I . . . Inuyasha is my mom really a demon "

" yes Kagome, she is a demon " he said in a calm voice "come on Kagome we need to go talk to your mom about this downstairs "

" Ok " she said in barely above a whisper.

As she went down the stair she caught the scent of her mom mixed with demon, dog demon to be specific .

Her mom was waiting for her in the living room on the couch .

As kagome enter she took a good look at her mom and noticed several changes to her, her brown hair had grown down to her knees and had silver streaks in it , her eyes were the same gold as Inuyasha's , her ears were pointed and her nails had turned into claws and she had two silver streaks on her cheeks.

As kagome sat down her mom said

" honey I know this is a lot to find out you are a hanyou "

" But why didn't I turn into a hanyou before "

" Well about when you were about 1 year old I had a miko place a spell on me, Souta and you to conceal our demon forms and this morning it broke, the miko past on this morning and since the spell was hers it broke when she past on " she paused for a moment to calm herself " I'm sorry I never told you but I wanted you to have a normal human life "

Kagome sat and just took all of the information in then she asked " so is Souta a hanyou too "

Her mom froze with her eyes wide " oh no, his spell will be broken too "

As if on cue Souta burst through the door panting and out of breath he came in the room and sat down. On top of his head were two little ears and he had two red stripes on his cheeks and red streaks through his hair.

When he caught his breath he said in a low voice

" Mom why am I a hanyou and why didn't you tell me "

" Well honey like I told Kagome, I wanted you both to have a normal human live because it is not easy being a hanyou, Inuyasha knows that better than anyone"

Then Kagome spoke up and said

" do I have a human night like Inuyasha ? "

" Yes honey you do it is the new moon " Kagome's mom said

" Just like Inuyasha " Kagome whispered

Kagome got up and went up stairs and went to bed and fell asleep as soon as she closed her eyes

The next morning she woke to the delicious scent of bacon and eggs with toast and her stomach growled loudly. She walked down stairs to see her mom cooking breakfast and Inuyasha was helping ' oh no I better stop him before he burns the house down '.

" Inuyasha come here for a sec " she hollered.

" Yeah ? "

" When should we go back to the sengoku jidai ? " Kagome asked

" How about after breakfast " he said just as Kagome's mom served up the meal.

After eating she went up to her room to pack her big yellow backpack, as she was packing her mom came in and said

" Kagome you have special powers besides your miko powers, you have the ability to read minds and talk to people with your mind, you have a attack called the Omni blast, it combines all of the elements of our world which are earth, water, air, fire, light, lightning and darkness and the most powerful of your attacks which is the Destreagas it is a beam made out of your youkai energy and miko energy and you might even be able to use the wind scar "

" how do I use them mom? "

"you use them by focusing on wanting to use them and your youkai side will tell you how to also "

just then Kagome try to see what inuyasha was thinking .

when she found him in her mind she delved into his mind with him none the wiser.

Kagome sifted through his memory of his past and found his current thoughts,which surpirised her, he was thinking about her, it brought a tear to her eye to know he was thinking about her, not how she was his jewel shard detector. but how he felt about shocked her the most. he loved her he actualy loved her, like she loved him.

plz review and Ill have the next chapter up soon

deathrunner1991


	3. the family fight and more surprises

Chapter 3 the family fight and more surprises

AN: Kagome's mom will be called Hitomi from now on

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it characters

Soon after Kagome reading Inuyasha's thoughts she asked her mom

" can you teach me how to use my powers "

" only if you can put a barrier around where we'll be training "

" I'll try but no promises "

So Kagome ,Hitomi and Inuyasha went outside and Kagome used her miko powers to make a barrier big enough to cover the area they would be working in.

As she finished with the barrier her mom released her true power and sent Kagome flying only to back flip and skid to a halt next to Inuyasha.

" hey no fair " Kagome hollered at her mother

" you need to be taught in the heat of a battle " her mom said with a smirk

" so you know how and when is a good time to release you attack, oh and Inuyasha if you want to join in ill let you but ill warn you I am a lot more powerful than you brother Sesshomaru "

Inuyasha smirked and drew Tetsusaiga and said

" Bring it on im itching for a challenge "

As he said that Kagome released her Omni blast and sent Hitomi flying but she also sent a very rare attack at her called the kuro kaze no kizu also known as the black wind scar.

As soon as Hitomi seen the black wind scar coming her way she dodged it and use one of her powers on Kagome called spell seal immobilize which made Kagome unable to move .

Hitomi walked upto Kagome and said

" how did you do that last attack ? "

"do you mean that one made out of black energy ?" she said with a little bit of a growl " I felt a black energy building and I seen the wind scar so I slashed through it with my claws.

All Inuyasha could do was stare in utter disbelief . He finally snapped out of it when he smelt a familiar scent a unpleasant but familiar one he looked around and found it, there on the roof Sesshomaru stood with another demon near him.

" hello brother " Sesshomaru said in his normal monotone.

" what do you want and how did you get here anyways " Inuyasha shot back.

" I live in this time I am not you brother from the past " Sesshomaru stated

" then why are you here " Inuyasha said gripping Tetsusaiga

Sesshomaru jumped down and Kagome lowered the barrier letting him in as Sesshomaru walked over to Hitomi and gave her a bow " I come bearing gifts" And walked over to Kagome and told Hitomi " release her from your spell "As soon as Kagome could move she backed away from Sesshomaru.

" here " he said holding out a sword it was shaped and looked like Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga when it was untransformed. Kagome took it reluctantly and it transformed in to a exact copy of Tetsusaiga " it's name is kibou "(hope) Sesshomaru said.

" Kagome I had Sesshomaru make it for you out of my fang so you wouldn't need Totosai to make you one and it has all the power and a little more than Tetsusaiga " Hitomi said.

" um . . . thanks Sesshomaru " Kagome said turning towards Hitomi

" so mom, you know Sesshomaru ? "

Yes honey I knew Inutaisho and Inuyasha mother Iyzayoi too I even helped Iyzayoi while she was pregnant with Inuyasha "

They didn't notice two sets of gold eyes looking at them, But Sesshomaru did he said using his form of telepathy to the two people to go home and don't get caught by their parents from the past

As they turn towards where Sesshomaru was he had disappeared leaving only alittle wind gust behind.

Kagome put the sword into the case her mom gave her and was waiting by the well house for Inuyasha to get there, Hitomi had wanted to talk to him before they went back to sengoku jidai.

*with Inuyasha and Hitomi*

" Inuyasha the reason why I asked to talk to you was that attack you seen Kagome do was one of the rarest attack in this world the black wind scar is one your father taught me but I could only do the regular wind scar " she paused for a moment to get her nerves under control" the black wind scar can be just like a atom bomb in which it can destroy the entire town of Tokyo , so you must make sure she only uses it as a last resort "

" Ok I promise I wont let her use it "

After he said that he rushed out to go back to his home and try to find the courage to tell Kagome how he feels about her.

As he reached her the sun sunk beyond the horizon causing Inuyasha and Kagome to turn human.

They looked above them and seen no moon in the sky so they decided to leave tomorrow. when they woke up Inuyasha was watching Kagome sleep.

Kagome woke up to two golden eyes staring right at her, she smiled and said

" Good morning Inuyasha how long have you been up ? "

" well About ten minutes "

" Well are you ready to go "

" Yeah im ready when you are " 

So Kagome got out of bed and told Inuyasha to wait by the well for her, she'd be down and ready in a few minutes

Inuyasha went out to the well to wait

Kagome rummaged through he closet till she found what she was looking for which was her miko garbs so she could fit into the sengoku jidai a little better. as she walked out the door to the well she seen Inuyasha waiting for her. as soon as Inuyasha seen her his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped he could not believe Kagome could look so hot in only miko garbs but she pulled it off.

" Ready to go Inuyasha "

" ready when you are


	4. back to the past and the final battle

_Chapter 4 back to the past and the final battle_

_AN: this will be the all for a little while because im am going up to a little town that don't have internet_

_thanks for reading_

_I'll be back in a week from this post date_

_**DEATHRUNNER1991**_

" talking "

' thinking '

~ telepathy ~

* With Naraku *

" hmmm looks like that little miko of Inuyasha's has finally found out about her heritage " Naraku said to Kagura, Menomaru, Kanna and Doraymaru.

" But Naraku, you knew that that little miko was a miko-hanyou ? "Kagura asked.

" Simply put, yes, I knew it because I sent Doraymaru thru the well with the little miko and he followed them into her time and seen her mother take off her sealing spell for a little while only to put it back on after she sensed her daughter" Naraku stated " We are ready to start the attack on them because I know there weakness " Naraku said with a evil smirk.

* With Inuyasha and Kagome *

Inuyasha jumped out of the well only to be followed by Kagome. Then Inuyasha sniffed the air and said " her come Shippo " so Kagome held out her arms to catch him. Shippo came running and bounded into Kagome's arms.

Then Shippo noticed Kagome change and said to Inuyasha " what did you do to Kagome " then a voice came from behind them " that is what I would like to know " everyone turned around to see Kouga standing on the limb of a tree looking down on them with anger in his eyes.

Then Kagome got a good whiff of him and said " oh gods Kouga you smell like crap, piss and sweat don't you ever bathe " then Kagome past out.

"Now look what you did ya mangy wolf " Inuyasha hollered

" Like she said when was the last time ya took a dunk in the river " Inuyasha said holding his nose.

" Well hey I live in the desert mountains and there are no rivers near by so I cant so you can deal with it dog turd "

As they were hollering at each other Shippo used his water mist to wake Kagome but held her nose so she would be able to keep her from passing out again from Kouga's stench.

When she woke up she was gasping for clean crisp fresh air not smelly dirty wolf air and she said " geez Kouga you need a bath " . Just then Kouga said the one thing she could not stand, he said " bitch get used to it if you're going to be my woman " and set of her temper as she said through clenched teeth " Kouga get you butt down her now ! ! ! "

Kouga jumped down and landed in front of Kagome who was seething mad but put on a friendly face for him and he said " yes my beautiful Kagome " so Kagome said.

" yo either go jump in that stream that is within running distance and clean off your stench or I'll kick you to lord Sesshomaru's castle got it now you better get going before I do it " so Kouga took off on the dead run to the stream that was close by and Kagome followed with Inuyasha hot on her heels.

When they arrived Kouga was already in the stream scrubbing away Kagome stayed down wind of him so he could not smell her coming.

She snuck to the waters edge and said " hey Kouga and im not your woman and here is for all the time I tried to tell you to leave me alone " she looked at Inuyasha and said " hey remember that one time you touched one of those things in my wall with your wet fingers and got hit with a good jolt ? "

" yea isn't that stuff that zapped me like lightning ? " he said getting what was being planed.

" Well Kouga is going to get some of it for calling me _**his**_ woman"

" Go right ahead you can't do squat " Kouga said and smirked, only to have Kagome put her hand in the water and release her lightning strike attack causing Kouga to get burnt to a crisp from the charge in the water after Kagome and Inuyasha stopped rolling on the ground laughing their heads off, they both ran back to the village only to be greeted with the one thing that they didn't expect.

As Inuyasha sniffed and Kagome did the same they said the same thing " NARAKU " as the black clouds and black lightning stated to come in.

From where they were by the village they ran to Kaede's hut to warn them about Naraku. As they were running Sango's hiraikostu flew towards Kagome, but Kagome seen it coming at her and caught it in mid air and Sango hollered

" hey demon, hand over my weapon or I tell my friend here to release his wind tunnel "

" Sango don't you recognize me " Kagome asked in a hurt tone " its me your friend Kagome "

" K . . .K . . . Kagome, you're a hanyou ? " Sango asked full of disbelief in he voice.

" Yes Sango my mother is a full inu demon like Sesshomaru and my dad was human " she paused to give her friend a hug then said " Sango we have to get ready Naraku is on his way " then Sango asked " how do you know he is on his way " so Kagome said "I can smell him and I can sense a huge piece of the jewel coming our way ".

Soon after finishing her sentence Naraku appeared from the forest with 2 people in his grasp one was about 4 foot 5 inches aboy by the sounds of it and the other was a girl about 5 foot 10 inches and long hair.

" Hello Inuyasha Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara oh and Myoga I almost did not see him on Inuyasha's shoulder " Naraku had said before a voice in Kagome's head said ~ Kagome its me your mother me and Souta were kidnapped by Naraku, so don't attack or you might hit us, ill try to use my illusion technique to make it seem we are still in his grasp, so you can use your black wind scar on him then use Destreagas on him , but use your telepathy to tell the others not to attack ill let you know when to let him have it ~ ~ ok mom ill tell them ~ so Kagome concentrated on using her telepathy ~ guys listen my mother told me using telepathy that they are the captives in his grasp so don't attack those two people are my brother and mother so do not and I repeat DO NOT attack got it ~ they all nodded yes so the battle was on.

Kagome put a barrier around the village so it wouldn't get harmed in the battle and used her telepathy to warn all the villagers and Kaede too.

" Bring it on Inuyasha what are you wait for ? me to come to you ? "Naraku chuckled out as he shot several tentacles out at them which were incinerated by kagome dance of flames attack.

Then Hitomi spoke to her again ~ ok Kagome let him have it we are out of hams way ~ ~ yea sis send him to hell like his name means ~

" ok here it goes let him have it guys " Kagome shouted while releasing her black wind scar then Inuyasha felt black energy wrap around his Tetsusaiga and he released a black wind scar. Hitomi used spell seal immobilize on Naraku and souta used the blade tornado. All of the attacks hit their mark turning Naraku and his incarnations to dust which Miroku sucked up with the disappearing wind tunnel that dissappeard after it sucked up Naraku.

_AN user poll : tell me is you think Kagome should have 1 kid, 2kids or 3 kids review with what you think _

_**DEATHRUNNER1991 **_

_Next chapter _

**True love raveled to all **


	5. Author Note

hey everyone sorry i have not been updating

the reason for that is my grand mother is in very badd health and my computer dose not want to use wireless internet

anyway ill be updating when i am able possibly by 4/19/11

thank you all for reading

Deathrunner1991

0~~~^^*{}*^^~~~0


	6. True Love Reavealed

Chapter 5 True Love Revealed

DEATHRUNNER1991

" talking "

' thinking '

~ telepathy ~

After Naraku died the and jewel had been completed and all of the world must have felt the evil dissipated from the air it was like everything came back to life after he had died

Inuyasha and Kagome were in the woods looking for some meat for dinner. they both went on high alert as they seen a deer Kagome used her telepathy to incapacitate the deer while Inuyasha broke its neck.

As they were walking back Kagome started to growl and flex her claws and she used her telepathy to tell Inuyasha ~ it's Sesshomaru might want to get ready for a fight he smells pissed ~.

Just as Kagome finished her sentence Sesshomaru appeared with his sword drawn and ready to strike.

Sesshomaru stopped and said " so the little miko is a hanyou " he stated rather than asked " how quaint "

Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga growling angrily as he said " what do you want Sesshomaru besides a butt kicking "

" Quiet brother my fight is with the miko not you " he said in his monotone with a little bit of a smirk

" Bring it on Sesshomaru ill purify you ice prince " Kagome said drawing her sword transforming it in a instant

Sesshomaru was in shock only his face didn't show it he said to Inuyasha " why did you give fathers fang to the little miko "

Inuyasha only smirked and drew Tetsusaiga and said "that ain't my sword it is her mothers fang, not dads. her swords name is kibou and has a little miko power in it so don't come crying to me if she purifies your sorry butt "

"On second thought Inuyasha lets see how well you have mastered fathers fang " Sesshomaru said as started to charge at them at high speed only to be stopped by a barrier made by Kagome.

Kagome dropped the barrier and clawed the heck out of Sesshomaru's face causing Sesshomaru to reel back and transform into his full demon form. Kagome pulled out her sword and launched a regular wind scar at Sesshomaru , it cut up his face badly causing him to turn back to his normal form as he did that kagome and Inuyasha both launched the black wind scar at him finishing the battle

Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru and said " will you leave me and my mate alone ? Or do I have to kick your butt again ?" she said with a grin

Sesshomaru just got up brushed off his robes and said " fine wench, I'll leave you and my brother alone . Oh and Inuyasha you better claim her as you mate soon or I'll claim her myself " he said as he took of in the direction of his castle.

Inuyasha came up to Kagome after he sheathed his sword and said " kagome ummmm would you . . . " before she hushed him and she said " yes Inuyasha ill be your mate . I knew what you were going to say because I read your mind "

He picked her up bridal style and raced off to a cave near by that was sound proof.

Inuyasha set Kagome down and said " Kagome this might hurt little but this will make your soul and my soul merge and it'll make me and you mate and also you'll get some of my powers and I'll get some of your powers too "

Kagome tilted her head to the side as Inuyasha started to kiss and nip where her shoulder and neck meet giving her little shots of electricity down her spine making her moan

He stopped and kissed her with such passion she about went into euphoria from that one kiss

As he lower his head down to her neck he sank his fangs into he neck at the spot he had been teasing as she was waiting for m to finished she seen a memory of Inuyasha's

It was when he was young he was getting bullied and called name like " half breed scum mongrel " and all other type of names too belittle him for what he was she threw her arm around him and waited for him to finish

After he pulled is fangs out and licked a little bit of blood that dribbled out of the new mate mark

Then Inuyasha said to Kagome " ok now you have to mark me as your mate too " as he finished off he sentence Kagome kissed him deeply and smiled and started to lick kiss nip and tease the area she was going to bite him

All Inuyasha could do was fantasize about his new mate and think of how many kids they could have together he already hade the name of the first little girl they would have it was going to be Inukira.

Kagome sank her teeth into his neck and broke him out of his thoughts to be met with one of her memories.

It was when she was a little girl her little ears twitching around everywhere to find her father and she was crying trying to find her father just as she found her father she noticed he wasn't breathing and she rolled him over to see a note pinned to his chest saying " hanyou's don't belong to be living " just as she read the last word of the note she went full demon just as her mother got to her and used her immobilize spell to keep her from moving as she calmed down

As the memory faded Inuyasha came back to reality to see Kagome smiling at him. Inuyasha walked over to her and started to kiss her as they laid down on th beds made of fur pelts to have a good sleep as three little words were said I love you.

Sorry for the long wait for this chapter I was having a extreme case of writers block but here it is hope you like it next chapter will be up soon but don't know how long it'll take to write and get my beta to check my spelling and stuff so

bye

DEATHRUNNER1991

(AN) Plz read and review and if you want me to p-ut something in the story ill gladly do it just put it in a review and ill see if I can put it in there


	7. A New Hanyou Joins The Gang

_**Chapter 6 a new hanyou joins the gang**_

_**Special thanks to japanesegirl13 for the Japanese words for the story **_

_**Quick note:**_

_**JOU-CHAN (little missy)**_

ONSEN (hot springs)

[}-(Eight and a half months later)-{]

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled frustrated with Inuyasha because he would not let her go to her time for her doctor appointment.

The clearly pregnant Kagome huffed because she was going to be late for her appointment and it was had to get one with her not being in the future.

When he hit the ground, he immediately shouted a long stream of curses, but stopped as two huge spikes flew just over his head to impale the ground. Raising his gaze, he saw a large demon that looked like a giant blowfish with arms and legs. Its head resembled a dragon's and spines protruded from all over his body.

" Inuyasha! Look out! " Kagome shouted, leaping forward to stand beside him.

As they looked on, the youkai puffed itself up again and sent another spray of spikes their way. Inuyasha managed to block most of them with Tetsusaiga, but one still escaped his strike and headed toward Kagome.

"Kagome!" Sango gasped, but there was no need to worry.

In a flash, the girl had pulled the sword off of her side and whipped the spike out of the way effortlessly. Everyone stared on in awe, while Kagome started to chant and her sword duplicated.

"Come and get it, ugly!" Kagome snarled, jumping forward.

The youkai sent yet another spray of spikes her way, but she managed to dodge them as she raced forward, lashing out with her swords and making large welts in the demon's flesh. She was also helped by Miroku, who continuously used his Wind Tunnel to draw away most of the spikes.

Inuyasha could tell that the Kagome was getting tired , however, he could also tell that the blows were doing hardly any damage.

It was only a matter of time before a spike came out of nowhere, too quickly for Kagome to block it. For the first time ever, Kagome's hand tightened on the hilt of her sword. She swung it and leapt toward the youkai, swinging it in a solid arc that yielded a crescent of greenish light. Without stopping to see the damage that she had done, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and transported her to safety because 10 spikes were heading her way.

Once he was satisfied that Kagome was safe, he turned once more to face the youkai and the others. Everyone's eyes were fixed on Kagome, or rather, her swords. Raising her eyes to it, she let out a startled gasp.

The sword had appeared, at first, to be a traditional katana. Now, however, it not only resembled the Tetsusaiga it was like a copy of it, except it had a black blade with white metal. 'Whoa! Freaky!' Kagome thought. She had no more time to admire her weapon, though, because the demon swung its powerful tail into her body, pinning her to a tree and causing a pained shriek to burst from her mouth.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, snapping from the trance that held the others.

He raced forward, dodging several spikes along the way, and leapt toward the demon's tail, using Tetsusaiga to sever it completely. This gave Kagome a perfect chance to survey what she'd done to it herself.

The place where Kagome had swept her sword looked eaten away, as if her attack had contained acid. 'It probably did,' she couldn't help but think. 'Wow, that was some serious power!'

"Where are the shards, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, pulling her from her reflections.

"Oh, yeah!" She focused her gaze on the youkai and for a while, nothing happened. She'd been finding it harder and harder to sense the shards lately.

Finally, she spotted a faint glimmer just under where she'd attacked. "They're in his stomach!"

Inuyasha nodded. "Sango, Miroku-!"

Sango leapt into the air, swinging her Hiraikotsu over her head and letting fly directly at the demon's face. When it attacked, Miroku once more drew the spikes away, leaving Inuyasha's path clear.

While its head was turned toward the pair, Inuyasha darted forward and sank Tetsusaiga deep into the flesh of its abdomen. With a sharp sideways swipe, the youkai separated into two halves and the jewel shards fell to the ground with two soft pings.

Throughout this battle, Kagome had been fighting and kinda forgot she was pregnant.

Kagome stepped forward and lifted her yellow bag. She turned back to the group and saw a very angry hanyou approaching her and he proceeded to yell at her for being reckless

He said " Kagome I cant believe you would put our child in danger like that, or did you forget that you were pregnant because while the battle was going on I was worried sick over you and the baby ".

She lowered her head and said " sorry Inuyasha, I wanted to protect our friends and you so badly I did kinda forget that I am pregnant, but next time if there is a battle im staying out of it . Ok Inuyasha ? " she said while rubbing his ear.

" just don't do it again unless you are not pregnant then you can kick demons around all ya like ok ? ? " Inuyasha said with a smirk and a little twinkle in his eye .

Kagome just laughed and looked at her watch and gasped .she started to run to the well calling over her shoulder " Inuyasha if you don't hurry I'll miss my appointment " he started to mumble something about " wenches " and " stupid doctors " as he took of after her.


	8. 2 New Hayous Join The Gang

**- Chapter 7 -**

**- 2 New Hanyous Join The Gang -**

_**Special thanks to the reviewer**_

_Kagomethebeautifulmiko_

Thank you for reviewing on every post from chapter 2 till now

**DEATHRUNNER1991**

(AN. Im sorry it has been so long , I was unable to update because my laptop decided to go up and die on me so I had to get a new computer this one should be ok to work on )

[}-in the doctors office-{]

Kagome arrived in the nick of time to get to her appointment. Her doctors name was Dr. Taisho ,to her it sounded pretty familiar but she could not place it, but for some reason she could not place the name to a face.

Kagome walked up to the receptionist and said " im here for my appointment with Dr. Taisho "the receptionist said " oh you must be Kagome, go have a seat and the nurse will call you in" Kagome walk over to Inuyasha and sat down she watched as his ball cap he was wearing kept on twitching back and forth she wondered if her ears would be twitching if she had them out from under her headband.

Pretty soon a nurse called Kagome back and Inuyasha came with her to see the ultrasound neither he or Kagome knew what they were in for the surprise of their lives.

The nurse took Kagome's weight and blood pressure then took them to a room with a few chairs and a bed with a weird machine that was in the corner.

After about 5 minutes there was a knock at the door and a tall man with unusually long black hair walk in and Inuyasha started to growl lowly at him, the doctor just turned and said " hello brother " with a smirk.

Kagome about fell over, there Sesshomaru stood looking human of all things then he said " hello Kagome I thought it was your mother that called to get you this appointment oh and brother you need to quit growling before one of the nurses come by and think you have gone crazy" he said as he grabbed the strange machine in the corner.

Kagome managed to calm herself down to the point to where she could speak and said " why are you a doctor Sesshomaru ? ". he quirked his brow and said " I may look human but I am still the same Sesshomaru but Rin told me to be a doctor because I healed her when she was still human".

Kagome then said " wait 'was still human' what do you mean ? " Sesshomaru was forgetting that this Kagome was only the 15 year old one not the 515 year old Kagome so he said " I found a spell that turned her into a demon so she would be my mate and not die young"

Inuyasha was still growling and was about to learn not to piss off your pregnant mate. Kagome look at him and said in a low voice " sit boy " Inuyasha went to the floor instantly Sesshomaru just sniggered at his brother and said " I'll never get tired of that " while getting the machine ready then Kagome said " you've see me make him s-i-t before now ? " he replied " yes you do it all the time now-a-days. . . " what do you mean by now-a-days ?" she said surprised " . . . as I was saying well at least the you that is 515 years old does ".

He cleared his throat and said " ok are you ready to see you child or children " as he patted the table and turned on the machine so Kagome sat on the table and lifted her shirt up a little and he started to move the scanner over her stomach and on the screen appeared two heads, and on top of the heads two little ears.

Inuyasha couldn't speak and Kagome was in awe till Sesshomaru said " looks like it is twins two little girls by the looks of it " Kagome about lost her breath knowing she had twins in her.

Inuyasha walked over to the bed and put his arm around his mate and said " aren't they beautiful ? " with a big smile on his lips.

Sesshomaru shut off the machine after he printed out the picture of the twins and said " I'll see you when they are born for they are the heirs to the western lands in the past " he stated and turned to Inuyasha and said " once the pups are born you are the new lord of the western lands oh and tell my past self look at the agreement father gave to me 600 years ago.

Inuyasha got up and Kagome thanked him for the picture of the pups and thanked him for the info about the western lands. As they got into Hitomi car that had tinted window to the point where you could not see in Kagome took off her headband and let her ears spring back up and Inuyasha took off his hat he was wearing.

Hitomi said " Kagome Sesshomaru told you about the new heirs didn't he ? " looking at the road waiting for the answer Kagome sighed and said " yea mom he did so that means that I'll be the lady of the western land and Inuyasha will be lord Inuyasha Taisho and once we have a ceremony here I'll be lady Kagome Taisho " she said thinking about it.

When they got back to the Higurashi shrine Souta was waiting for them in the kitchen looking scared out of hit wits, Hitomi went up to him and said " what's wrong honey ?" he looked up and said " remember that guy that kidnapped us and Kagome killed ?"

Hitomi looked shocked and said "yes that was Naraku, why Souta? " "well he had a son and he is looking for all of us to get rid of us for. good looks like we have another fight on our hands"

Inuyasha just growled and said " that is just great now we have a new psycho enemy " Kagome gasped and started to breathe heavily and said to Inuyasha " their here, we need to get to the hospital and fast "

They arrived and the nurses were waiting thanks to Hitomi calling ahead on the way nurses wheel her to a room and give a shot for the pain ,Kagome was relived when the pain started to die away as the shot took effect Sesshomaru soon came followed by a young woman with silver hair and gold eyes.

Kagome gasped when se realized who she was , it was Rin in her demon form but she looked about as old as took a look at Kagome and said looks like you are about ready to deliver the children.

what should I name the 1 little girl I have a name for the other one that ones name is Inukira put it in a review and tell me what you think

DEATHRUNNER1991


	9. Two New Arrivals and more surprises to

-1-= Chapter 8 =-

~ Two new arrivals ~

Special thanks to all who reviewed

(A.N. the name of the children will be Inukira and Inumira)

" talking "

' thinking '

~ telepathy ~

After Kagome got into the room Inuyasha hurried back to the well by jumping from rooftop to rooftop .but as arrived he was met with another demon, dog demon by the smell of it.

The other demon spoke and said" hello Inuyasha, im here to give you a gift for the kids. It will keep their demon blood from overpowering them and causing the to go full demon "

Inuyasha growled and started to draw Tetsusaiga but before he did he said" who are you and how did you know I had kids? " the other demon smirked and said in a tone that he knew all to well " im you, idiot but im from this time " Inuyasha stood there in awe looking at himself coming out of the shadows of the well house but the future version of himself had a white tail trailing behind him.

Inuyasha said to the future him" why do you have a tail? " I thought only full demon had them" the future Inuyasha laughed and said I figured you would ask that and so did Kagome. I have it because when two half demons like me and Kagome get together we become full demons. However, we keep our hanyou features except for the tail.

After about 10 minutes of talk Inuyasha leapt from roof to roof getting back to the hospital with the info and bracelets for the babies in his hand as he entered into the room Kagome was finished delivering the twins and she was sound asleep but he gave her a kiss and said "they are beautiful and they are ours".

He walked over to the hospital crib and looked at them. He noticed one had silver hair and ears with black tips and the other little girl had black hair and ears with silver tips.

They both shot awake and start to cry, after hearing them cry Kagome woke up and said" what did you do ?" while getting out of her bed and taking them in both her arms and sitting in the chair next to the window to feed them.

Kagome softly said to Inuyasha "what should we name them?" Inuyasha thought for a few seconds and said, "Well the one with the silver hair is Inukira and the one with the black hair is Inumira "Kagome smiled and said," They sound perfect for them our two little girls. I just hope they don't have your attitude if they do im letting you deal with them" with a evil glint in her eyes. Inuyasha gulped and said " sometimes you can be scarier than Sesshomaru

* The Next Morning *

Kagome was signing papers for her, Inukira and Inumira while Inuyasha and Hitomi were waiting in the car with the babies. Hitomi decided to break the silence "Inuyasha are you planning to marry Kagome?" Inuyasha looked puzzled and said" technically I am married to her, at least in demon terms"Hitomi giggled and said "no like a normal human wedding in this time " Inuyasha looked Hitomi in eyes with the most sincerity and said " well I will only if she wants to and only then I will.

Just as he finished his sentence Kagome walked over to the car and got in then she said " mom what phase is the moon tonight ? " Hitomi thought for a second and said it's a new moon tonight so you'll be human " Kagome sighed and said " will the kids be human like me and Inuyasha ?"

Then a thought struck Hitomi and she said " honey do you know what happens when two hanyous mate ?"Kagome thought for a second and said " no what happens ?" Hitomi hugged Kagome and said " you won't ever turn human again!"

Kagome looked like a deer in the headlights so Hitomi explained " when two hanyous fall in love and mate the two of them and their offspring are turned into full demons so in turn no more human night. By morning you should have tails to prove it ".

Kagome looked in the back seat and said to Inuyasha " you got your wish without the jewel. so we can go back to sengoku jidai and wish for the jewel to be gone forever and not have to worry about it anymore " Inuyasha said to Kagome " I didn't want that wish anymore because I thought that as soon as I made that wish I would turn on you because I wouldn't recognize you. But this way I have two of my desires ".

Kagome asked " what is the other desire that you wanted ?" Inuyasha leaned forward and kissed her and said " you ,you are my other desire Kagome, you and only you "

Kagome got tears in her eyes and said " Inuyasha would you want to have a human wedding here in this time ?" Inuyasha said " only if you want to then I will because I want you to be happy " Kagome started to think ' I could not be any happier I have the man. . . Err. . . Demon of my dreams and two beautiful children what more could I ask for "

Just then another voice entered her mind and said ~the wedding you always wanted and a great family~ Kagome recognize the voice immediately, it was Inuyasha using telepathy.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and said " I didn't know you could use telepathy " he said " neither did I. I just suddenly heard your thoughts and tried to project my thoughts to you"

Hitomi chose that time to say " it isn't very common but when two demons mate sometimes- if their love is true -their powers will merge with the others. It seems like you love was true so you should have each others powers "

* At The Shrine *

They soon pulled up in the driveway and got the car seats and took them to Kagome 's room and put them in the crib Hitomi bought.

After they got done putting them down for the afternoon Kagome got on her laptop and started to look and wedding dresses an flower arrangements for her bouquet.

Inuyasha snuck off and jumped down the well to tell Sango, Miroku, Kaede and Shippo the news about him being demon and the kids but before he got to the village he had to jump in the air to avoid Hiraikotsu from knocking him for a loop.

Sango soon came running up the path towards the well and shouted " hey demon why do you look like my friend Inuyasha ?" Inuyasha smirked and hollerd back at her " that's because its me you idiot. jeez don't even recognize your own friend " he huffed at her and crossed his arms.

Sango said " my friend is hanyou not demon so let down your disguise before I use my hiraikostu on you and your torn in half " she said with venom in her voice.

Inuyasha got a idea of how he could make her believe him. he said " then how would I get through the well to tell you all that Kagome had the babies and they are fine"

Sango got a big smile on her face and said" so she had them that is great. what are their names ?" Inuyasha jumped down from te tree he was in and walked over to her and said " thier names are Inukira and Inumira the one that looks like me is Inukira and the one that looks like Kagome is Inumira".

Then Sango noticed something and said to Inuyasha " why does your aura look like a demon not a hanyou ?" Inuyasha said to her" well I am a demon now " Sango said confused " what do you mean by 'now' ?" Inuyasha started to explain to her " when two hanyou mate they become full demons so that is why I have a full demon aura ".

Miroku soon came up the path and said "so that is why I sensed a dog demon near the well. I though it was Sesshomaru "Inuyasha said ": ifiured out how you giuys can come to the future and see the kids so just follow me, and by the way where is Shippo ? " shippo soon came running at Inuyasha and started to whomp him on the head .Inuyasha grabed his tail and said " ok runt what got you all worked up " shippo was struggling to get free of Inuyasha's grip and said " wher is Kagome and what did you do with her ?"

Inuyasha sets hippo down and said "she is at home in her time I was just going to say that you can come with me to the future because I figured out a way so follow me"

*Back In The Future With Kagome*

Kagome was going nuts trying to find Inuyasha she even use her telepathy to try and locate him not knowing he was coming through the well with three other people with him, boy was she in for a surprise.

Weel that is the end of the chapter hope you all like it plz review and comment and I'll post another chapter so see you later

**DEATHRUNNER1991**


	10. decision time, future or past

-1-= Chapter 9 =-

Decision time, future or past

(AN: I did not receive any and I mean any reviews last chapter so I hope you all will review on this one* cries all over keyboard* )

" talking "

' thinking '

~ telepathy ~

Kagome was fed up with looking for Inuyasha so she slumped down on the couch and decided to wait for him there.

Soon she caught his scent in the air along with three other ones the first scent smelled like kids with a hint of demon. She recognized the scen as Shippo's. the next scen had a pure smell with the scent of a shrine mixed with it she recognized this scent as Miroku. The next one was one that was hard to figure out it smelled of demons but it was a human smell it smelled like berries. she soon realized she was smelling her friend Sango.

She got up and ran to the door to open it, she flung it open and stood there 150

She managed to get a hold of herself and say " I thought only me and Inuyasha could go through the well"

Inuyasha said " the reason they can pass through the well now is I took some of my hair and weaved it into their clothes so the well recognizes it as me.

Kagome was shocked and excited that her friends could come through the well to see her in her own time and see her and her family and be able to see what happens to the village in the future.

Kagome finally found her voice and said " well welcome to my home you are always welcome here and Miroku if you grope anyone here I'll personally knock you into next year got that " the look on Miroku face was all she needed to see to show he would obey her.

Kagome called Hitomi, Souta and her grandpa down to come meet her friends from sengoku jidai.

Souta and Shippo were instant friends and settled down to play street fighter 3 in which Shippo won every game from start to finish. So Souta asked" how in the heck did manage to win every game "

Shippo smiled and said " demon speed " so Souta said to him " hey I'm a hanyou I should be able to beat you at least a few times"Shippo just said "full demons have a speed advantage to hanyou because you are only half demon not full demon"

Kagome had to show Sango the twins, once they got to the room and the twins heard their mother they were both wide awake.

Sango instantly picked one of them up and asked " aww how sweet you are Inukira " inukiras ears twitched towards Sango and started to giggle.

Meanwhile Inuyasha and Miroku were talking " ya know Miroku by morning I'll have what I've always wanted I'll be full demon and I'll have the woman of my dreams " Miroku said " now that your demon you should be able to transform into a giant dog like Sesshomaru" Inuyasha thought about it for a moment and said "well I can try it I'll just have Kagome but up a barrier " so he used his telepathy and said to Kagome ~ I need you to put up a barrier in the yard so I can try my new demon powers ~ Kagome walked down the stairs holding Inumira soon followed by Sango holding Inukira.

They all went outside and Kagome put up a barrier Inuyasha and Miroku stepped into it and took their battle stances, Inuyasha took off his Tetsusaiga and threw it to Kagome he focused his powers into his body and started to transform, his demon form was 35 feet high and at least 40 feet long Kagome gasped when she seen his form. He was pure silver with purple jagged lines under each of his eyes.

Inuyasha immediately changed back into his normal form except there was now a star on his forehead to show he was now indeed a full demon. He walked over to Kagome and took Inumira from her and said " you try it " before he kissed her .

Kagome walked into the barrier and let her powers flow into her body and transformed into her true demon form

She was about 30 feet tall and 35 feet long and coal black with a gold stripe under each eye. She reverted to her human form with the same star on her forehead like Inuyasha to show she is a full demon.

After they finished trying all their powers they all went inside to just sit and relax till dinner.

After dinner was finished Sango, Miroku and Shippo all jumped back down the well while Inuyasha got the twins ready for bed Kagome came in after he was done and went to the bathroom to get changed into her night clothes and settling in next to Inuyasha.

The next morning Kagome awoke to a strange feeling it felt like some on or something was tickling her back she slowly sat up and looked around but didn't see anyone, so she decided to get up and have breakfast.

She carefully got out of her bed as to not wake Inuyasha once she got to her bathroom she was putting on her pants but she found she couldn't she tried again and felt something she pulled on it and it felt like she was pulling on her lower back. she walked over to her full length mirror and look to see something black and fluffy behind her.

*Meanwhile*

Inuyasha had just woken up and put on his outer fire rat robe when he felt something brushing up against his hand he reached down and grabbed it and held it up and he thought to himself ' oh this is my tail ' all of a sudden while he was in his thoughts "AHHAAHAHAAAA" echoed out of the bathroom he grabbed Tetsusaiga and ran to the bathroom and shouted " Kagome are you alright " Kagome stood in front of the mirror looking at her tail.

Once Inuyasha took in the sight he started to laugh and fell to the floor in hysterics holding his stomach from all the laughter. Kagome on the other hand was pissed off at his reaction to the sight that beheld him so summoning her most power into her voice she said " SIT BOY " Inuyasha's rosary glowed brightly and pulled him down to the floor with him splintering the wood making a small crater in th wood. " why'd you do that wench " he said in a muffled voice from being sat so hard " because you could have comforted me instead of laughing at me " Kagome said pissed to no end

Soon Hitomi and Souta were there to help pull Inuyasha from the floor after they did that Hitomi comforted Kagome and showed her the new clothes she had secretly got for her, they had a slit in the pants to allow the tail to slip through.

Kagome went down stairs to think about where she was going to live out the rest of her life on one hand she could stay in the future and be with her mother and grandpa and Souta, but on the other hand demon had to hide their forms in public.

Now in the past she could help people by using her miko powers and protect Kaede's village from demons who decide to to destroy the , and she would be the lady of the western lands.

She decided to go back to sengoku jidai and live out her life with the man she loved with all her heart and her two little bundles of joys she decided to have her wedding at th shrine and then go back to sengoku jidai.

Inuyasha had walked down the stair just as she finished up her decision

So she told him of her plan, after she had told him he said to her" I'll stay by your side till the day I die and after that I'll protect you even from heaven or hell".

Inuyasha gathered up one of the twins while Kagome grabbed her backpack and went to tell he mom of her choice .

Kagome sat down with her mom and said " mom I have decided to live back in the past because if I live here I'll have to hide my hanyou appearance and so would the twins when they had to go to school so I think it will bw beter if I live in the past " she finished slightly crying. Hitomi hugged her and kissed her fore head and said "well I'll keep in touch with you and let me know when the twins are walking and talking so they can talk to me using your telepathy".

Inuyasha walked down the stairs and said " ready to go before I cant get you out the door ?" then Kagome remembered something and said " Inuyasha we forgot the wedding ! ! ! " " well I can get it set up and you can have it in the morning " Hitomi stated to Kagome "really mom you'll do that . You are the best "

that's it for chapter 9 I hoped yoou enjoyed it and plz review cuz I did NOT get any reviews on the last chapter thx

DEATHRUNNER1991


	11. The New Lord And Lady

-= Chapter 10 =-

The New Lord And Lady

(AN: I did receive 1 review last chapter so I hope to get more this chapter )

Special thanks to: InuGirl4ever12 thank you for reviewing

" talking "

' thinking '

~ telepathy ~

The next morning was a flurry of excitement since Inuyasha went down the well and got Sango, Miroku, Shippo and even Kaede to attend the wedding. In which Kagome was happy to have all he friends at her wedding.

The next big shock was her friends Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi show up at the door with gifts for her and Inuyasha her mom had invited them to come to the wedding last night without her knowledge.

She called her friends up to her room and showed them the twins but Eri noticed their ears and said " hey Kagome what's up with the twins ears ?" Kagome took a deep breath and said " listen guys you have heard the stories of the Shikon no tama and how there was a demon slayer, a monk , a hanyou , a small Kitsune , and a miko right?" they all nodded so Kagome continued " well in the well house the well in there can transport me to feudal Japan. I am the miko in the stories but they left out the part where I'm also a demon."

They all gasped at her when Eri finally spoke up and said " I wondered why I sensed a demon when you were always close now I know why " Kagome was in shock and asked " how can you sense demons " Eri pulled off the ring she was wearing and changes started to happen her hair lengthened to just below her shoulders and her eyes changed to a aqua blue and her ears came to a point. She said after her full form was out " because im a wolf demon " after her sentence was over Kagome seen the tail swish behind her so Kagome said " do you by chance know a Kouga or Ayame some how ? " Eri looked at her weird and said " how do you know my grandpa and grandma " Kagome laughed and said " Kouga always had a crush on me until I set him straight because he gave me attitude " Eri laughed and said " so you are the one who zapped him in the stream " all the girls laughed at Eri's recap of the events that happened that day. When Kagome caught the scent of wolf a familiar one to be exact it was Kouga.

Kagome ran down the stairs knowing that Inuyasha had caught wind of him before she did and sure enough there standing in front of Inuyasha growling was Kouga ready to beat the heck out of Inuyasha judging by his growl.

Kagome acted quick and used spell seal on Kouga to keep him from moving and the sit command on Inuyasha to get him to calm down she then released her spell seal on Kouga and said in a calm voice " Kouga what are you doing here ?" Kouga replied " im here to see the wedding before Inuyasha stopped me and started to growl at me" Kagome was surprised Kouga actually called Inuyasha by his name not dog turd or mutt face or something along those lines Kagome thought of that time she zapped him and said " you are probably still sore about the zapping thing aren't you ? " Kouga thought and said " thanks to that I got together with Ayame " .

Soon Kagome was in her wedding kimono and Inuyasha in his tux as the wedding music started to play and Kagome started to walk down the isle, as she was walking she spotted out of the corner of her eye, Sesshomaru standing in a tree watching. After the I do's Kagome said good bye to all the guests and got her pack and jumped down the well with Inukira in her arms while Inuyasha had Inumira. When they arrived they all went to Miroku and Sango's hut to relax and talk.

After it got late enough Kagome and Inuyasha picked up the twins and walked to their hut which was about 50 feet away from Sango and Miroku's hut. Kagome put Inukira in the bassinet just as Inuyasha did with Inumira and laid down next to Kagome and gave her a kiss goodnight.

The next morning Inuyasha woke to a scent of a demon but not just any demon, one lord of the west .

Sesshomaru was pissed to put it simply, he had just found the contract for the castle and western lands and reread it and it had stated that he may have the castle until Inuyasha has chose and got mated to his chosen mate. Since that had happened he had to take over the eastern palace and rule there until he decided fit to step down from the throne.

Inuyasha had woken up Kagome and walked out their front door to meet Sesshomaru, Inuyasha had left Tetsusaiga in the hut not needing it to control his demon blood anymore.

Sesshomaru walked up and stopped about 5 feet from them. The next thing he did surprised both of them, he bowed down and said " lord and lady Taisho I have read the contract to the western lands and castle, and it states that as soon as Inuyasha finds and mates his chosen he is to become the new lord of the west " he took a pause and then said " since you are now mated with your chosen you must come with me to the western lands and go through the crowning ceremony".

Inuyasha was stunned to say the least and Kagome was speechless. once Kagome came back to reality and got her composure back she used her telepathy to see if Sesshomaru was telling the truth after looking through his mind and finally found his recent thoughts and sifted through and found that he was indeed telling the truth so she told Inuyasha using telepathy ~ he is telling the truth so I think we should go with him to the castle ~.

Inuyasha said to Sesshomaru " ok fine we'll go with you to the castle but let us tell our friends that we are going to the castle and have them watch over the village " Inuyasha walked inside the hut and picked up Inukira and Kagome picked up Inumira and walked outside. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow and said " you have children already ?" Inuyasha chuckled and said " yes, you are a uncle "

Kagome stopped by Miroku and Sango's hut before saying goodbye and running at top speed to Sesshomaru's castle meeting up with Inuyasha along the way along with Inukira and Sesshomaru.

Kagome was surprised at how fast she could run, she beat Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to the castle and was waiting by the gate when they arrived.

Inuyasha was ushered in by one of the many servants that worked there. As he was walking with Sesshomaru and Kagome Jaken showed up and said " what are you doing in my lords castle filthy half breed " Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks and turned slowly to face Jaken then looked at Inuyasha and said " do what you wish with him lord Taisho " Inuyasha had a evil grin on his lips when he looked at Jaken. Jaken looked at Sesshomaru and said " but lord Sesshomaru he is not the lord he is just a hanyou and also why did you say that he could do what he wishes to me ?" Sesshomaru looked at him and said " Jaken, you disrespected the new lord of the western lands and now you must be punished by the lord himself ".

Jaken gulped and knelt down in front of Inuyasha and said " please forgive me lord Taisho, I am very sorry that I insulted you please have mercy on me " Inuyasha stood there just staring at Jaken after he deemed that enough time had passed he stated " Jaken you may rise. I will not punish you but you must not never insult me or my mate again got it " Jaken bowed to Inuyasha and said " yes lord Taisho it will never happen again " they then walked to the throne room to begin the crowning ceremony.

In the throne room the two demon lords of the northern lands and the southern lands were waiting for Sesshomaru to bring his brother to take his place as lord of the western lands and for Sesshomaru to become the lord of the eastern lands.

Sesshomaru walked through the doors of the throne roomwhith Inuyasha and Kagome they both were given a challenge to prove that they wrer indeed able to become the new lord and lady.

Kagome challenge was to use her abilties to manipulate Inuyasha to wield a sword in a battle with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's challenge was to show his strength in battle against the northern lord.

Im so sorry but I have to end this chapter her but the next chapter is in the works as you read this

Plz read review and comment on my story thx

deathrunner1991


	12. The Challenges For Royalty

-= Chapter 11 =-

The Challenges for Royalty

A.N. Finally I got my inspiration back for this chapter so I hope you all like it so on with the chapter

Kagome and Inuyasha were led into a huge arena in the western castle that seemed to be bigger than the roman coliseum. After they were standing in the middle of the arena the Lord of the North spoke "Mrs. Taisho you are to show us that you are mentally capable of ruling the lands, and to show us you must use your mind to control Mr. Taisho in battle with me" he said cockily with a smirk.

Inuyasha got into a fighting stance and drew Tetsusaiga while Kagome walked up a flight of stairs to a balcony where she could see the entire battlefield. It was then that she took in the size of the battle field and told Inuyasha via her telepathy that there were various elements in the field ranging from a wooded biome to a desert biome to a snowy ice covered biome to a swampy biome But as she finished she was told to take control of Inuyasha and control him to fight the Lord of the North.

The Lord of the North took up his fighting stance and said to Inuyasha Taisho "Are you ready to fight me or are you not willing to fight me and relinquish the crown to your brother Lord Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha just smirked and said, "There is no way I'll back down no matter how much I get hurt I'll keep on fighting." The Lord of the North was genuinely surprised to hear what Inuyasha had stated and also his power level far surpassed his by at least 50%.

Kagome tapped into her powers and took hold of Inuyasha and tested his movement then she went into his mind and found that she could see what he sees at any given time or switch between her vision or his.

As it was it looked like the Lord of the South was to be the one refereeing the match and Sesshomaru was sitting in a different balcony watching the match.

The Lord of the North drew his sword and said, "Let's get this match started" so Kagome made Inuyasha nod to him and put Tetsusaiga in a defensive position.

Kagome caught a slight movement to Inuyasha's right and moved Inuyasha to block in the direction the movement came from stopping the Lord of the North's attack only to be knocked to the ground. quickly before any of the lords seen Inuyasha jumped back up and ran at the Lord of the North and knocked his sword from his hand then Kagome put Tetsusaiga close to the lords neck winning the battle and Kagome mentally sigh and said "that took a lot of energy to keep him in my control" she said as the Lord of the North rose to his feet and congratulated Kagome and Inuyasha. The Lord of the North spoke "Now Inuyasha answer me this and answer truthfully" he took a breath "why did you choose Kagome as your mate. Was it for her lineage or was it for her extraordinary power?"

Inuyasha placed his hand on the lord's shoulder and said "I chose her for the love we share for each other that and I could not bear for her to leave me." the lord looked shocked and surprised at the same time. It was not unheard of for a demon or half demon to mate for love but it was a rare occurrence for to happen with inu-youkai or inu-hanyous. Kagome wiped a tear away from her eye as she heard Inuyasha speak those words.

"It looks as if we have a new lady and lord for the Western Lands" the Lord of the South spoke to Sesshomaru. He nodded to him and said, "Indeed we do let's get the crowning ceremony under way shall we?

AN: Ok everyone that is it for this chapter I'm sorry it is not longer and if it took me too long but at least it got finished

Thank you for reading

Hope you enjoy

Deathrunner

_**special thanks to CelticDragon0 for betareading my chapter**_


End file.
